


“Hey… I know we’ve all gone through a lot recently, which is why I thought we should take a moment to unwind…”

by iZombi



Series: Wartime with Sabaton [9]
Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: Enjoy!, Fluff, Gen, Group Fun, Laughter, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, having fun together as a family, oh so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: What will happen when Tommy and Chris suggest their family to have some fun together and unwind after all they’ve gone through when first finding Joakim…
Relationships: Chris Rörland (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Chris Rörland (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Chris Rörland (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Pär Sundström (Sabaton), Joakim Brodén (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Chris Rörland (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Hannes Van Dahl (Sabaton), Pär Sundström (Sabaton) / Tommy Johannson (Sabaton)
Series: Wartime with Sabaton [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111514
Kudos: 3





	“Hey… I know we’ve all gone through a lot recently, which is why I thought we should take a moment to unwind…”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamdenNightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdenNightingale/gifts).



>   
> \- - - -  
> This fic is something that me and my dearest friend @CamdenNightingale where talking about as a part of an AU she is working on with the Sabaton Boys being Immortals, (think the TV show "The Old Guard") !  
> \- - - -  
> I hope you all enjoy reading it!  
> \- - - -

“…Guys!” called out Tommy and Chris, which caused everyone else to turn their heads over to their direction and give them questioning looks,

“Ok, look- listen-…” Chris starts out,

“-I know we’ve all gone through _a lot_ recently, which is why I thought we should take a moment to unwind…” Continues Tommy,

Pär raises an eyebrow, “And just how do you suggest we do that?” he asks,

“I’m glad you asked!” Chimed Chris, who left the room for a moment and came back with a bright orange plastic gun, “With this!” he exclaims, as he hands it to Joakim who examines it,

He’s never seen this sort of thing before as he’s never played with a toy gun in his youth, but since he already knows what it is he’s very familiar with it, He looks up at Chris,

“Shoot me in the leg, Joakim,” Chris asks of him,

And Joakim raises an eyebrow in question before his friend nods at him,

Joakim holds the gun and gets into position, aiming it at his leg, he squeezes the trigger which causes the toy gun to make a ‘ _Phwiip!’_ sound as a small plastic dart is fired,

It hits Chris’s leg softly and doesn’t cause any damage at all, being plastic and all…

Joakim smiles, “Oh… that was _fun_ …” he says,

Hannes looks from Joakim over to Chris and Tommy, “But isn’t that just _one_ toy gun?... What about the rest of us?” he asks,

Tommy grins, “Oh, don’t worry my friend, we’ve got all of us covered…” he says as he watches Chris leave the room momentarily again, only to come back with a large box that is filled with enough ammunition for the five of them, one-thousand-six-hundred rounds to be correct, as well as four other toy guns,

Pär and Hannes shared a look with each other very briefly, they seemed to consider the idea,

Well… that was at least until Joakim gave Pär the cutest puppy-dog-eyes he could muster, which managed to sway his heart,

Pär looked over to Chris, “Oh, you are so on... _young boy…”_ he says, with a mischievous grin on his face,

“Right back at’cha _gramps_!” exclaims Chris with the pride only a naïve young lad would hold,

Joakim laughs and quickly scrambles over to the box to get himself some more ammunition for his gun,

Pär, Hannes, Tommy, and Chris all scramble over to the box as well, and like animals, all four of them grab their guns and ammunition, everyone quickly loading the guns and preparing them,

“Ok, first off, rules!” Calls out Tommy as he begins to recite a short list of rules for everyone to follow and abide by to ensure that no feelings are hurt and that the maximum amount of fun is achieved,

Once everything has been agreed upon, Tommy chimes in next,

“Teams or Solo?” he asks,

Joakim looks to Hannes and Pär, he wants to pair up but is having a difficult time choosing,

Pär shakes his head at Joakim, “Go with Hannes, I’ll be alone…” he says,

To which Hannes gives Joakim a nod and a thumbs-up, before stepping closer to his side,

Tommy smirks at Pär, “Going alone, _old man_?” he teases,

Pär grins at Tommy, “Oh, I’m going to make you eat those words… _boy_ ” he says,

Chris laughs, “I’d like to see you try!” he says as he and Chris fist bump, indicating that they’ve chosen to go together as a team,

“Alright, let’s take this fight outside, boys…” Hannes says as he leads the way to the backdoor of the base, heading out to the large open grassy field,

Everyone follows closely behind him,

And soon enough, everyone disperses, the two groups running off to be with their partners and Pär runs off alone,

Everyone hides behind several things, such as wooden walls, barrels, you name it… of which makes up a large training course for agility and endurance,

Soon enough Chris sounds off with a countdown,

**“ _3!”_**

****

****

**_“2!”_ **

****

****

**_“1!”_ **

****

****

**_“GO!”_ **

And the gun show started, with Pär immediately firing in Chris and Tommy’s direction, keeping both of them effectively pinned, unable to move from their location,

“What’s wrong?! I thought you said I was ‘ _old’!”_ He proclaims, with a wide and wicked grin on his face,

Hannes took this as his chance to sneak up on Pär who looked sufficiently distracted,

Joakim provided covering fire as Hannes moved into position, which forced Pär to be more careful and tactful, as he had to watch both of his sides now,

Slowly yet steadily Hannes got within range of Pär,

Until he was at point-blank range, which was when he peeked out from behind his corner and tried to tackle Pär onto the ground,

But Pär was faster, you see… for he had anticipated such a thing from Hannes,

He pivoted quickly on his heel and turned, avoiding Hannes just in time as the taller male crashed onto the ground and was systematically shot down by Pär, effectively marking him as ‘ _killed’_ ,

“ _Damn it! And I was so close too!”_ Hannes whined as Pär laughed, before turning his attention over to Joakim, he gave him a mischievous grin,

Joakim shrieked in fear as soon as Pär turned his attention to him, he ducked behind just in time to avoid a hail of bullets,

Tommy took the opportunity to shoot back at Pär, jumping out of his hiding place,

Which wasn’t a good idea as he too was gunned down by Pär,

Tommy comically fell to the floor, softly, and was pronounced ‘ _killed’_ as well,

From where he lay, he couldn’t see much but was able to hear what went on as Chris and Pär continued their assault on each other,

Joakim took the opportunity to run full throttle in a different direction, laughing as he did, he was having too much fun to care if he was discovered,

Chris and Pär were engaging in a full-on tactical game of cat and mouse, trying to see who could outwit the other,

Both were openly laughing as they did so, occasionally ducking to avoid bullets that came their way,

Joakim on the other hand, quietly watched on from a safe distance, a huge darkish smile plastered on his lips,

Eventually, one of them was able to outsmart the other and surprisingly it was Chris, who caught Pär off guard and was able to ‘ _kill’_ him,

“ _Goddamn it!”_ Pär playfully cried out as he too comically fell softly to the floor, being pronounced as ‘ _killed’_ ,

This now meant that the only way for the game to end would be if Chris or Joakim successfully ‘ _killed’_ their opponent, the ‘ _dead_ ’ had to remain where they had fallen, so as to not cheat and help one of the others win,

The next few minutes of the game were very intense and quiet,

Barely any shots were fired, as each predator hunted down its prey,

Joakim had managed to circle around Chris undetected, his plan was to ambush him, something that he had perfected while in the military, it was a great tactic when trying to deal with just one enemy,

And soon enough, he saw his chance, as he watched Chris stand quiet and unmoving, he was staring at one spot in particular where he had sworn Joakim was hiding in,

And so, he moved out from his hiding spot, taking careful and slow steps over to Chris so that he could get within firing range of his gun,

Once within range, he stood and fired, hitting Chris on his back with a flurry of the plastic bullets,

Chris yelped in surprise which was quickly followed by a laugh,

Joakim cheered loudly and laughed loudly as well, effectively announcing his victory,

The sound of Joakim cheering was followed by the sound of Pär, Hannes, and Tommy’s laughter,

All of them laughing at how much fun they all had and at the stupid faces they all made as they went down,

Chris sat on the floor and roared with the laughter of his own, which echoed through the air amongst the others laughter,

Joakim soon joined them too in their laughing, as he too sat down and then laid on the grass, surrounded by a pile of plastic bullets that surrounded him,

_The sounds of their cheerful laughter were carried through the wind and off into the heavens, this would truly be a moment to remember and hopefully, it would also become a tradition amongst them to play games like this…_


End file.
